Tempo Pre-School
Tempo Video Have Videos of the Under 5's Videos and DVDs Tempo Pre School's My First Video *Spot - excerpt from Spot's Alphabet and Spot's Busy Year *Postman Pat - excerpt from Postman Pat 123 *Anytime Tales - Oscar Got the Blame *Paddington Bear - A Visit to the Dentist *Anytime Tales: Elmer *Junglies: Penny's Little Brother *Bump's Loud Song *The Raggy Dolls: The Unlucky Hedgehog My Tempo Pre School Video *Spot Goes to the Farm *Mr Men: Little Miss Magic *Teddy Trucks: Dusty's New Sports Car *Paddington Bear and the Finishing Touch *Tales of Aesop: The Quack Frog *Anytime Tales: The Sad Story of Veronica who Played the Violin *Charlie Chalk: Return of the Litter *Bump and the Flying Flowers *Wil Cwac Cwac: Late for School *Huxley Pig's Cinderella *Junglies: Journey to the Moon *One to Ten with Postman Pat, excerpt from Postman Pat 123 *Nellie the Elephant: Nellie Goes Time Travelling *Anytime Tales: Super Dooper Jezebel *The Raggy Dolls: Doll Overboard *Favourite Nursery Rhymes: A Froggy Would a Wooing Go, extracts from One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Pre - School Funtime *One to Ten with Postman Pat *The Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes: Jack and Jill, Humpty Dumpty and Old King Cloe, extracts from The Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes *Spot Stays Overnight *Tell Me a Story: Puss in Boots *Mr Men - excerpt from Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Favourite Nursery Rhymes The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video *Spot: "Spot Goes to School" and "Spot in the Woods" *The Junglies: "Say Cheese Everyone" and "Flying South" *Bump: "Bump's Lost Button" and "Bump and the Clouds" *The Herbs: "Pashana Bedhi, The Snake Charmer" and "Sage's Singing Lesson" *Broomstick Cottage: "The Monstrous Marrow" and "On the Roof" *Huxley Pig: "Huxley Pig's Home Movie" and "Huxley Pig and the Village Fete" *Mr Men and Little Miss: "Little Miss Splendid" and "Little Miss Neat" *The Raggy Dolls: "The Old Clock Lady" and "So Safari" *Anytime Tales: "I Want My Potty" and "Two Can Toucan" *Paddington Bear: "Paddington and the Mystery Box" and "Keeping Fit" *Parsley the Lion: "The Egg" and "The Nap" *Tales of Aesop: "The Quack Frog" and "The Hares and the Treasure" *Will Quack Quack: "The Coal House" and "Cousin Percy" *Wimpole Village: "The Nasty Gale" and "Adventure Camp" *Postman Pat: taken from "Postman Pat ABC Story" *Tell Me a Story: "Jack and the Beanstalk" and "Dick Whittington" *Favourite Nursery Rhymes: taken from "One Two Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes" The Biggest Ever Pre-School Video 2 *Spot: "Spot in the Garden" and "Spot Makes a Cake" *The Raggy Dolls: "Making Jam" and "The Lost Puppy" *Broomstick Cottage: "Daily Help" and "The Car" *Paddington Bear: "Paddington and the Hot Seat", "A Visit to the Theatre" and "Paddington Bakes a Cake" *Wimpole Village: "Lighthouse" and "Fair Ground" *Bump: "Bump Plays a Trick" and "Bump Learns to Fly" *Junglies: "Heavy, Heavy, Heavy" and "The Great Storm" *Parsley the Lion: "Who's Who" and "Inventing Day" *Huxley Pig: "Huxley Pig in Space", "Huxley Pig Makes a Movie" and "Huxley Pig Goes Flying" *The Herbs: "Strawberry Picking" and "The Show" *Will Quack Quack: "The Birthday", "Pancakes" and "Football" *Anytime Tales: "Super Dooper Jezebel" and "The Sad Story of Veronica" *Postman Pat: taken from "Postman Pat 123 Story" *Mr Men and Little Miss: "Little Miss Magic" and "Little Miss Scatterbrain" *Tales of Aesop: "The Tortoise and the Bird", "The Bear and the Travellers" and "The Lion and the Mouse" My Favourite Playgroup Video *Spot - "Spot and the Windy Day", "Spot goes on Holiday", "Spot's Surprise Parcel" and "Spot's Lost Bone" *Teddy Turcks - "Nutley's Priceless Bone", "Gerry's First Dance", "Jacko's Inportant Job" and "Rosie's Day Out" *Bump - "Bump's Umbrella", "Bump and the Baby Mountain", "Bump and the Bucket" and "Bump's First Ride" *Paddington Bear - "Do-It-Yourself", "Mr. Curry Takes a Bath", "A Shopping Expedition" and "A Visit to the Dentist" My Favourite TV Friends *The Blobs - The Homeless Giant *Sooty's Amazing Adventures: Mummy's Boys *Goodnight Everyone *Elephant Pie *Little Miss: Little Miss Naughty *Teddy Trucks - Jacko's Unusual Cargo *Bump and Auntie Doreen's Surprise *Anytime Tales: I Want a Cat *Anytime Tales: Two Can Toucan *Party Time at the Fun Song Factory My Favourite TV Friends Vol. 2 *The Raggy Dolls: The Teddy Bear's Picnic *Teddy Trucks: Nutley's Priceless Bone *Anytime Tales: Oscar Got the Blame *Anytime Tales: Super Dooper Jezebel *One to Ten with Postman Pat *Sooty's Amazing Adventures: Hopalong Sooty *Little Miss: Little Miss Sunshine *The Trouble with Jack *Bedtime Story *Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games Fun Time Favourites *Teddy Trucks: Boss Bear's Boat *Huxley Pig Goes Camping *Bump has a Funny Day *Paddington Bear: Plase Look After This Bear *The Blobs: Fizzy Orange's Missing Fizz *The Herbs: Parsley's Birthday Party Children's Favourites *Postman Pat's Three Wishes *Teddy Trucks : Boss Bears Boat *Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt *SuperTed and Mother Nature *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Bump and Auntie Doreen's Surprise *Rupert and The Pirates Play Time vol.1 *The Busy World of Richard Scarry: New Friend on the Block *Singing Kettle Pirates (Cilp) *The Raggy Dolls: Dotty's Alphabet (Cilp) *Barney: Everyone is Special (Cilp) *Spot Looks at Colours *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt (Cilp) *Postman Pat's Sleepy Days *A Day full of Animals and Songs (Cilp) *The Letterland Story (Cilp) *Jamboree: Day Time and Night Time (Cilp) *3 Little Pigs *Fun Song Factory 2 (Cilp) Play Time vol.2 *The Busy World of Richard Scarry: The Three Fishermen *Macdonald's Farm: Springtime on the Farm (Cilp) *The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Colours (Cilp) *Barney: Sensational Day (Cilp) *Anytime Tales: Oscar Got the Blame *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt (Cilp) *The Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes: Old King Cloe *A Day Full of Songs and Surprises (Cilp) *Once Upon a Time in Letterland (Cilp) *Jamboree: Animals (Cilp) *Little Red Riding Hood *Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land (Cilp) Little Learners *Spot Learns to Count *Postman Pat's 123 *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt *The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Colours The World of Surprises and Songs Enter a Magical world of Songs and Surprises. is a place that you never seen. you can meet all kinds of friends including Mother Goose, Postman Pat, Huxley Pig, Nellie the Elephant, Dusty the Dinosaur, Little Bo Peep, The Grand Old Duck of York, Jack and Jill, Fireman Sam, Paddington Bear, Ozzy Octave, Dingle Fingle, Humpty Dumpty, Tommy Tucker, Contrary Mary and even Old MacDonald! SuperTed and Rupert Bear join in the fun as well, It won't be long before you're sing along with your favourite songs Featuring *Little Miss Muffet *Old King Cole *Baa, Baa, Black Sheep *Here we go Louby Lou *Postman Pat *Mary, Mary Quite Contrary *If You're Happy and you Know it *Animal Fair *Up Jumped the Scarecrow *The Ugly Duckling *Old Macdonald *Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear and Many More A Music Box Production on behalf on Abbey Broadcast Communications. #Ozzy Octave © 1999 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc/Tell-Tale Productions Ltd. #Postman Pat © 1999 Woodland Animations Ltd. Music © Bryan Daly, Post Music. #Rupert © 1999 Express Newspapers/Nelvana Marketing inc. Music © Roker/Weston/ATV (Kirschner Music) #The Ugly Duckling © Loesser MPL Communications Ltd. #Fireman Sam © 1999 Prism Art & Design Limited/Bumper Films Limited for S4C Music © Heneghan/Lawson/Lyons S4C Enterprises #We All Stand Togerther © McCartney © MPl Communications Ltd #Huxley Pig © The Storm Group/Rodney Peppe #Paddington Bear © 1999 Michael Bond/Paddington & Co. #Dusty the Dinosaur © 1999 Abbey Home Entertainment Ltd. #Nellie the Elephant © 101 Film Productions Ltd. Music © Butler and Heart (Dash Music) #SuperTed © 1999 Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. #Yellow Submarine © Lennon McCartney/Northern Song Characters, DVDs and Videos *Spot's First Video *The Adventures of Spot *Spot's Alphabet, Counting and Telling The Time *Spot's Colours and Shapes *Spot's Opposite and First Words *Spot Goes to the Farm *Storytime with Spot *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat's 123 *Read Along with Postman Pat *Bump: My First Video *The Adventures of Bump *Bump and Friends *Bump's Christmas Story *Teddy Trucks *The Raggy Dolls: Animal Friends *The Raggy Dolls: Up and Down *The Raggy Dolls: Back-To-Front's Adventures *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime *The Raggy Dolls: Dotty's Alphabet *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack's 123 *The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Colours *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Shapes *A Day Full of Songs *A Day Full of Fun *A Day Full of Songs and Surprises *A Day Full of Animals and Songs *Fun Song Factory *Fun Song Factory 2 *Party Time at the Fun Song Factory *Christmas at the Fun Song Factory *Fun Song Factory at Old Macdonald's Farm *Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land *Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games *Fun Song Factory: Please and Thank You *Fun Song Factory: Colours, Collywobbles & Hide & Seek *A Bear Called Paddington *Paddington's Holiday Fun *Paddington Bear: Special Edition *Paddington's Christmas Special *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt *Charlie Chalk: Jumping Bananas and Other Stories *Nellie the Elephant: Special Edition *Rupert and the Pirates *Rupert's 75th Anniversary *Rupert and the Song Snatcher and Other Stories *Rupert and Nessie *The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and the Sage of Um *The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and the Crocodiles *The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert and Bill in Gameland *Mr Men and Little Miss *Mr Men and Little Miss: Little Miss Sunshine and Friends *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *The Blobs *The Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes *One, Two, Buckle My Shoe *The Happy Birthday Video *Badtime Stories *The Herbs: Parsleys Tale *The Herbs: Parsley's Birthday Party *The Adventures of Parsley: Cowboys and Indians *The Adventures of Parsley: Sage's Birthday *The Heroic Adventures of SuperTed *The New Adventures of SuperTed *SuperTed: Trouble in Space *The Original Adventures of Superted: Special Edition *Wide Eye: The Adventures of Little Hoot and Flea *Anytime Tales: Not Now Bernard and Other Stories *Anytime Tales: I Want a Cat and Other Stories *The Adventures of Huxley Pig *Junglies: First Day at School and Other Stories *Junglies: Hide and Seek and Other Stories *Revolting Rhymes *Dirty Beasts *Little Learners: Postman Pat/Mr Men/Paddington Bear/Spot/The Raggy Dolls *Little Learners: Nursery Rhymes *Little Learners: I'm Starting School *The Wonderful World of Nursery Rhymes *Tales of Aesop *Tell me a Story vol. 1 *Tell me a Story vol. 2 *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Sootys Amazing Adventures: Things That Go Mcsqueak in the Night *The Aventures of Wil Cwac Cwac and his Farmyard Friends Promo 1 *Anytime Tales: Not Now Bernard and Other Stories *Anytime Tales: I Want a Cat and Other Stories *Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes *Mr Men and Little Miss *Junglies: First Day at School and Other Stories *Spot's First Video *The Adventures of Spot *Spot's Alphabet *Spot Learns to Count *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat's 123 *A Bear Called Paddington *Paddington's Holiday Fun *Paddington Bear: Special Edition *Paddington's Christmas Special *Bump: My First Video *The Adventures of Bump *The Raggy Dolls: Animal Friends *The Raggy Dolls: Up and Down *The Raggy Dolls: Back-To-Front's Adventures *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime *Tales of Aesop *Tell me a Story Promo 2 *Read Along with Postman Pat *Postman Pat's ABC and 123 *Spot's Alphabet, Counting and Telling The Time *Spot's Colours and Shapes *Spot's Opposite and First Words *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt *The Raggy Dolls: Dotty's Alphabet *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack's 123 *The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Colours *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Shapes *A Day Full of Fun *A Day Full of Songs *Fun Song Factory *Golden Treasury of Nursery Rhymes *One Two Buckle My Shoe *Teddy Trucks *Bump and Friends *My Favourite Playgroup Video *Spot Goes to the Farm *Storytime with Spot Promo 3 *Macdonald's Farm: Big Birthday Surprise and Other Stories *Macdonald's Farm: Springtime on the Farm and Other Stories *Teddy Trucks *Read Along with Postman Pat *Postman Pat's ABC and 123 *Spot's Alphabet, Counting and Telling The Time *Spot's Colours and Shapes *Spot's Opposite and Frist Words *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt *The Raggy Dolls: Dotty's Alphabet *The Raggy Dolls: Princess' Colours *The Adventures of Bump *SuperTed: Trouble in Space *The Original Adventures of Superted: Special Edition *Rupert's 75th Anniversary *A Day Full of Fun *A Day Full of Songs *A Day Full of Songs and Surprises *The Raggy Dolls: Up and Down *The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime *Anytime Tales: Not Now Bernard and Other Stories *Anytime Tales: I Want a Cat and Other Stories